Bill and Aldo's Adventures series
'' Bill and Aldo's Adventures'' is where Bill, Aldo, Bev, Ed, Oly, Waddle, and Fred the Penguin go out of Ducktown and travel to lots of places to experience the fun and meet new friends. Team members *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, and Butters Stotch (starting from Bill and Aldo Get Brave) *Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snuffy, Elmo, Zoe, Grover, Telly, Rosita, Baby Bear, Abby Cadabby, Bert and Ernie, Cookie Monster, Prairie Dawn, and Count von Count (also starting from Bill and Aldo Get Brave) *Bear, Ojo, Pip and Pop, Treelo, and Tutter (also starting from Bill and Aldo Get Brave) *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Tweety, and Foghorn Leghorn (also starting from Bill and Aldo Get Brave) *Garfield and Odie (starting from Bill and Aldo Go Over the Hedge) Films *''Bill and Aldo Meet Aladdin '' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of The Lion King '' *''Bill and Aldo Meet Peter Pan '' *''Bill and Aldo Go to The Land Before Time'' *''Bill and Aldo Meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs '' *''Bill and Aldo Meet Pinocchio'' *''Bill and Aldo Meet The Swan Princess'' *''Bill, Aldo, and The Return of Jafar'' *''Bill and Aldo See Aladdin and The King of Thieves '' *''Bill and Aldo Meet Cinderella '' *''Bill and Aldo Go to The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' *''Bill and Aldo Go to The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' *''Bill and Aldo Meet Bambi'' *''Bill and Aldo See 101 Dalmatians'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of The Little Mermaid '' *''Bill and Aldo Go to The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists'' *''Bill and Aldo Go to The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island'' *''Bill and Aldo Meet Hercules'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty '' *''Bill and Aldo in Fantasmic!'' *''Bill and Aldo in Animagique!'' *''Bill and Aldo in Fantasmic! (Tokyo DisneySea)'' *''Bill and Aldo Go to The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of The Saurus Rock'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Cinderella III: A Twist in Time '' *''Bill and Aldo Meet Anastasia'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle'' *''Bill and Aldo Meet Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Bill and Aldo Meet The Lorax'' *''Bill and Aldo Notice All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''Bill and Aldo Notice All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' *''Bill and Aldo Go to South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Epic Mickey'' *''Bill, Aldo, and Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom'' *''Bill and Aldo Watch Disney on Ice: Passport to Adventure '' *''Bill and Aldo Watch Disney on Ice: Worlds of Fantasy '' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Epic Mickey 2: Power of Two'' *''Bill and Aldo in The Enchanted Tiki Room (Disneyland) '' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'' *''Bill and Aldo Visit The Haunted Mansion'' *''Bill and Aldo Board Titanic '' *''Bill and Aldo Watch Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic'' *''Bill and Aldo Go Seeing Double'' (S Club film) *''Bill and Aldo Go to Madagascar'' *''Bill and Aldo Say Merry Madagascar'' *''Bill and Aldo Go to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Madly Madagascar'' *''Bill and Aldo Go to Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Chicken Run'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Air Bud'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Air Bud: Golden Retriever'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Air Bud: World Pup'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Air Bud: Spikes Back'' *''Bill and Aldo Say Let's Go to Disneyland Paris '' *''Bill and Aldo Meet Ted'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Dolphin Tale'' *''Bill and Aldo Join The Avengers'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Minions'' *''Bill and Aldo Get Brave'' *''Bill and Aldo Go Over the Hedge'' *''Bill and Aldo Go to The Wild'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Despicable Me'' *''Bill and Aldo in Dream Along with Mickey'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Despicable Me: Home Makeover'' (short) *''Bill and Aldo Get Frozen'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Despicable Me: Orientation Day'' (short) *''Bill and Aldo in Celebrate the Season'' (Magic Kingdom Christmas show) *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Despicable Me: Banana'' (short) *''Bill and Aldo in The Golden Mickeys'' *''Bill and Aldo in Villains Tonight!'' *''Bill and Aldo in Disney's Believe'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem'' (Universal Studios Florida ride) *''Bill and Aldo Say Mamma Mia!'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Despicable Me 2'' *''Bill and Aldo in Disney's Stars 'n Cars'' (Walt Disney Studios Park Paris) *''Bill, Aldo, and Peter Pan in Return to Neverland'' *''Bill and Aldo Meet The Swan Princess II: Escape From Castle Mountain'' *''Bill and Aldo Meet The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas'' *''Bill and Aldo Get Cheaper By the Dozen'' *''Bill and Aldo Get Cheaper By the Dozen 2'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Raising Helen'' (censored) *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Big Hero 6'' TV series *''Bill and Aldo Join Aladdin: The Series'' *''Bill and Aldo Join Hercules: The Series'' *''Bill and Aldo Go to The Land Before Time: The Series'' *''Bill and Aldo Meet Cool McCool'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of The Little Mermaid (TV Series)'' *''Bill and Aldo Join Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Bill, Aldo, and The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Goosebumps'' *''Bill and Aldo Go to The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Miami 7 '' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of L.A. 7 '' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Don't Stop Movin '' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Hollywood 7'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Viva S Club'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of S Club 7 Go Wild'' *''Bill and Aldo's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated!'' Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures series Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki